Nima Cruz
Nima Cruz was a professional smuggler hired by BioSyn to retrieve Dennis Nedry's Barbasol can from Jurassic Park. She was also present on Isla Nublar during the Incident, featured in Jurassic Park: The Game. She speaks both Spanish and English fluently, often using them interchangeably in her dialogue. Games Backstory Nima was born on Isla Nublar as part of a local tribe who had lived on the island for thousands of years. She was raised by her father, a spiritual healer, but her people were forced to abandon their home after their island was loaned to InGen by the Costa Rican government. InGen hired mercenaries to force the native populace off the island; among them was Oscar Morales. Some of Nima's people tried to stop them, but any resistance was crushed. Nima became distant from her father (who eventually died a broken man) and went on to have a daughter of her own, Atlanta. With no financial support from InGen or the government, Nima and her people were forced to live in extreme poverty. Meanwhile, InGen was building a dinosaur theme park on their ancestral home. Jurassic Park: The Game Nima was a professional smuggler with intimate knowledge of Isla Nublar, hired by Biosyn to retrieve Nedry's Barbasol can, containing dinosaur embryos (which was lost under running mud in the film). She managed to retrieve the can, but was scared off by a pack of Dilophosaurs and later attacked and bitten by a group of Troodon. Poisoned by the Troodon's saliva, she is discovered by Gerry Harding and his daughter Jess, after accidentally hitting her with their Jeep. They take her in their Jeep and precede to the Visitor Center. Along the way, they stop to encounter a loose junior Triceratops and an angry alpha-female, as well as a Tyrannosaurus Rex. She remained unconscious from the poison throughout this encounter, but woke up shortly afterwards. She then takes Gerry and Jess Harding as hostages, after Gerry was questioning her on why she was on the island. Then she gets in a fight with Billy Yoder and when she is about to get punched by Billy, the T-rex arrives, which saves her from Billy. Fate Depending on the player's choice, Nima can be eaten by the Tyrannosaurus (if she chooses to save the can of Barbasol) or she can escape the island with Gerry and Jess (if she chooses to save Jess). Known Family *Unnamed father. *Atlanta Cruz (daughter) Trivia *She is knowledgeable in the park's island setting, due to the fact that she grew up there. *She is surprised to discover upon arrival that dinosaurs are being displayed at the park. *She was the "Plan B" to the operation to retrieve dinosaur embryos, if Nedry was unable to get to the East Docks. *She is the first human to have been bitten by a Troodon. *She seemed to know Oscar, and maybe it's possible he was her friend and he left her to work as a mercenary at InGen. Oscar is shown using some words in Spanish, which could suggest that he had been part of her people early on. Before he fought with the Dilophosaurus, he mentioned the jungles were different, which probably means he use to live there. *An addition to the above statement with Oscar, if you paid attention to their conversations, it was actually that InGen had hired Oscar to, presumably, forcably remove the occupents of the island so that InGen could put their park there, killing two of the natives in the prossess. His explains why she has such strong negitive feelings for him though the course of the game until his sacrifice. *When Miles pushes Nima on to the ground when she looks up at the Dilophosaurus, she either rolls to the side or holds still, causing the Dilophosaurus to leap on top of her back. *She uses some Spanish words that are very profane and would have earned the game an "M" rating had she said them in English. * Her name means "little fish". * She is not seen on the boat with Jess as she is starting it, but after Gerry jumps on the boat she is seen sitting on a chair. (Only when choosing to save Jess though) * Based on dialogue with Gerry before heading to the Marine Facility, it would appear that she is part of the Bribri tribe of Costa Rica. The is evidenced by her father being refered to as an Awa, a spiritual leader of the "Bribri", as well as singing to Sibu (the Bribri word for "God"). Gallery File:Nima.jpg|Concept Art for Nima File:Nima_2.jpg|Nima and Miles running from Nedry's Jeep. File:Nima_3.jpg|Nima flanked by two Dilophosaurus. File:Troodon_3.jpg|Nima pursued by hiding Troodons. File:Nima5.jpg|Nima and Miles are surrounded by Dilophosaurus. Dilophorgemter.JPG|Nima facing a Dilophosaurus. JP-4-11-4.jpg|Nima seconds before being devoured. Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Jurassic Park: The Game Characters Category:2011 Category:Biosyn employees Category:Living characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Major Characters